


Sanders Sides Meets the Others

by Pandsiebo



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:20:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 19,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23345356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandsiebo/pseuds/Pandsiebo
Summary: The Sanders Sides, different aspects of a popular youtuber's personality, don't know about other alter egos. What happens when they find out?
Relationships: Danny Sexbang/Logan Sanders, Marvin the Magnificent/Roman Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	1. A Normal Day

**Author's Note:**

> This is chaos! Enjoy

A once in a lifetime event had arisen for Thomas Sanders. He and his friends were invited to PaxEast to do a panel in front of a lot of people. He didn’t quite remember how many, but it was more or less over 300.

Thomas’ anxiety, Virgil, was having a fit at the prospect, a long list of everything that could go wrong filled his head. On the outside, Thomas appeared calm and happy, talking to his friend Joan over nonsense while sitting comfortably in the passenger seat of the rented car.

Meanwhile, in his head raged a loud argument. All of the sides, including the ‘Dark Sides’ were in the living room arguing about different subjects. Logan and Deceit were in the kitchen, arguing over the crofters jam, unsurprisingly. Logan repeatedly accused Deceit of stealing his limited edition jar. 

Roman and Patton, in the living room, were trying their hardest to keep Virgil from going crazy and having a panic attack. 

“I’m sure it’s going to be loads of fun, Virgil! All of Thomas’ fan’s are very understanding and caring of him,” Patton explained, a gentle smile on his face as he crouched next to Virgil.

“Yes! And, of course, Joan, and Terrence, And Talyn and his friends are here to support him!” Roman stood valiantly, gesturing to the sky with flourish.

A head peeked up from behind the couch. “Unless he grabs the wheel and crashes this car right now! How fun would that be?” Remus unhelpfully contributed. Virgil groaned and tugged his hoodie strings tighter, hiding his eyes from view.

Roman let his arms fall with an annoyed sigh. “No one asked for your ‘help’ you green-clad goblin.” 

“Aw, I’m helping?” Remus ducked as Roman threw a pillow at his twin, lunging over the couch to start one of their usual, fairly physical, arguments. 

Patton frowned at the two of them, then turned back to virgil. “Do you wanna go back to your room, kiddo? Or to mine?”

Sucking in a long breath, Virgil thought about his answer. He just wanted to help and protect Thomas. He’d probably feel worse leaving the sitting room, unable to know as much of what’s going on with Thomas. Tugging the hood of his jacket to open it again, he slowly let the breath back out, giving a silent thank you to Patton’s fatherly patience. “I’m… fine. For now. Thanks, Pat.” 

“No problem my frightening son. Just let me know if-”

“-FALSEHOOD!” The comforting words were Interrupted by Logan’s scream. After muttering an ‘Oh dear’, Patton got up and dashed to the kitchen to sort out the argument.

Virgil turned his eyes to watch the other sides after flinching from the noise. Another pang of anxiety ran through him, washing over his skin. HE was real, and so were the other sides. None of thomas’ friends knew this was real. They’d all think he was crazy if they found out. Anyone would. No one else had voices like this, unless hallucinations counted.

The scream also interrupted Remus and Roman, who both stood up from behind the couch panting lightly. With a grin on his face, Remus rolled over the edge of the couch to sit on the normal side. Roman on the other hand, looked into the nearest reflective surface with a newly conjured brush to calm down his hair.

“That was fun Priss-ly I almost thought you spent more time pretending to fight rather than actually fighting.”

Roman scoffed in response. “In your dreams Rat-mus.”

A small smile broke out on Virgil's face. Barely noticeable. This might not have been normal for others, but this was very normal for them. Normal was good. 

In the kitchen, Patton stood between a fuming Logan and smug Deceit. “What is going on?”

“He stole my empty Logan-Berry jar of crofters jam!”

“Did not, what a liar,” Deceit responded in his smooth tone.

“You quite literally represent Thomas’s deceit. I am not a liar, seeing as I represent his factual, logical side.” Logan was trying to calm himself down.

Feeling they already forgot he was there, Patton dropped out of sight straight to Logan’s side of Thomas' mind, his room, to find the missing jar. 

Logans room was a copy of Thomas' house, but with much more books and diagrams scattered around. Patton ignored the feeling of logic and sense settling in him and went to the bedroom to look around. There weren't many places to look. Logan’s room was spotless. 

Ending up looking around the bed, Patton finally found the missing jar. It had been placed carefully under the bed behind a box. Definitely the work of someone else, but now was not the time to point fingers. Patton picked up the jar with a smile. He dropped out of Logan's room and back into the kitchen, practically shoving the jar in Logan’s face. 

“Look, I found it!” Logan gingerly took the jar from Patton. “It was in your room, under your bed. Now we can calm down and relax, right?”

Logan sighed and nodded. “Yes. I apologise for my outburst.” He left to put the jar back in its rightful place. 

Patton gave Deceit a hesitant smile before walking out of the kitchen, over to the couch. The TV was tuned to show what Thomas was seeing, allowing all the sides to see the Convention Center as Thomas and his friends finally were walking up. Roman was geeking out over a particularly well-made Belle costume, and Remus enjoyed one of Jason the killer. 

Virgil had sat up to put himself on the couch, cuddling the armrest and watching the TV with some level of feigned disinterest. Patton walked over and carefully plopped himself down next to Virgil, but not too close. Virgil appreciated it.

When Logan returned from his room, he sat on the couch as well, between Patton and Remus. Deceit opted not to sit, but stoon in the kitchen watching from afar. They all watched Thomas walk into the convention center. He showed the person at the front his wrist bracelet. It reminded Virgil of a hospital bracelet.

Thomas waited patiently for his friends bracelets and bags to be checked. No cosplaying today, but tomorrow they’d all be in costume.

Remus threw an arm over his eyes and whined. “This is so boring. We should spice things up!” 

Roman vetoed that immediately. “Nope, not even a little. This is amazing, seeing all the wonderful costumes that people put on! Nothing could be better.

Knowing another argument was approaching, Virgil tugged his hood closed over his face once more.


	2. Knock Knock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Different perspective

It was a busy day in the mindspace. Like at almost every big convention, some ego's were staging a party for every other ego to join in and enjoy. Many of Mark and Jack's egos were helping to fix up the party house with imaginative drinks, snacks, and games.

Google and Bing worked hard to set up the music and stereo system, making sure to also set up instruments for TWRP, Danny sexbang, and Ninja brian. They'd all volunteered to play some 'Sick 80's Jams' for the party.

Marvin the Magnificent and Wilford Warfstache were both in charge of giving out invitations once everything was more set up. The two of them had the easiest time traversing other people's heads nonstop. Jacksepticeye himself was also in the mind space to help as long as he could before his girlfriend was ready to go to the con. Luckily, they were almost done. Wilford and Marvin had already decided who would go to whose head to give invitations. They both decided on doing Thomas Sanders head last. No one had ever met his egos, so they'd probably be very hesitant about the idea of there being others.

Finally, everything was set up. Bing was running the stereos, the food was out, and special quiet rooms were in place for any Alter Egos who needed a place to calm down and seperate from the noise. Apparently a courtyard was also set up with some lovely plants.

Marvin grinned at Wilford beneath his cat-style mask. "Let me know when you're done with your list, and we can meet up to talk to Sander's egos."

Wilford returned the toothy grin. "Off I go then!" Flicking his suspenders, Wilford left in a poof of bright pink smoke.

Marvin found Jack before leaving. "I'm off now Jack! Hope to see you later."

"Hell yeah, man!" They had a short hug before jack disappeared out of existence.

Marvin turned around and used his magical ability to conjure a portal. He carefully stepped through, feeling the familiar pull of being sent into someone else's mind.

He looked down at his list, crossing off the first of ten names.

The rest of the list took no time at all. Marvin had already met mostly everyone on his list, save for one or two seperate egos. In the middle of delivering his final invitation, Marvin's phone buzzed in his pants pocket. When he was done, he read the message.   
  


**_Wilfwarf_ ** _-_

_Done with the list! Meet you at Sanders?_

**_Catman_ ** _-_

_Yup :D_   
  


Marvin concentrated hard on making his next portal. Going into a new mind was always difficult. Even more so to go to a new mind without being detected and causing a headache. Marvin went through the trouble though, seeing how he didn't want to put anyone in pain before even meeting them.

As soon as the glowing green portal was large enough to step through comfortably, Marvin went through and allowed it to close behind him. He had appeared in front of a cozy looking house, on a street. It was a very sunny day in this man's head, and the street had a surprising amount of detail. Marvin wondered absently whether this was due to the host, or the egos.

Wilford appeared in another poof of bright pink smoke. He tamed his equally pink hair and mustache before gesturing politely at the door.

"Would you do the honors?"

"Gladly!" Marvin walked to the door and smoothed out his blue shirt, ensuring it was tucked neatly in his highwaisted pants. He then raised his hand and knocked on the door. It was quiet, but he could sense egos inside.

They waited a minute, without hearing any response. Wilford walked up past Marvin. "Nothing good ol' Warfstache can't handle." He knocked much louder and firmer on the door than Marvin had.

"I wonder what they're doing in there. Maybe they're shy?" The two shrugged at each other.


	3. The Knock ?

Roman and Logan had fallen very quickly into an argument on whether or not looking at costumes and items they were never going to buy was ‘entertaining’. Remus watched on with much less boredom than earlier, and Deceit came from the kitchen to help fuel the argument.

Patton merely sat next to Virgil with an attempted smile, trying to calm everyone down. This had been going on for ten, real life, minutes. Thomas was definitely going to get a headache sooner or later.

The arguing was growing ever louder, and Remus’ grin also grew. About to crack, Virgil made to stand up and leave to either the kitchen or his room, he hadn’t decided yet. 

Taking a breath, he decided to try the kitchen first.

Virgil stood and walked past the TV, but a noise made him freeze in his spot. He quickly turned to the entirely imagined front door. 

He'd heard a knock, or at least tjought he did. A knock on an imaginary door. Had he imagined the noise? The argument quieted, just enough for Virgil to hear Patton.

“Kiddo? What’re you lookin at?” Pattong and glancing between the door and Virgil, who’d gone more pale than normal.

“Nothing,” He answered, a little too quickly. The room went silent, and Virgil heard his heart in his ears.

Deceit gave his normal smirk. “Careful Virgil, don’t you know lying is bad?”

Virgil glared right at Deceit, fed up. He wanted to go back to his room. Patton stood up to approach him, but a noise made Patton stop with a look of fear across his face.

A loud knock rang through the house, thudding strongly against the door. Every face turned to the door, equal parts horrified and confused. Even Deceit had stopped smirking.

Logan was the first to speak up. “It's polite and customary to open a door when someone knocks.”

“Haven’t you ever seen a horror movie!?” Roman hissed out.   
  
Remus grinned from his place on the couch while jumping up. He conjured his spiked club and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at his twin. Roman stared for a count of three, then drew his sword from its sheath.

No one objected when Remus stood on the first two steps of the stairs, where Virgil normally sat, and pressed his back against the wall. He wielded his club with a wild look in his eyes. 

Roman approached the door and put his left hand on the handle, taking a deep breath. With a sword in his right hand, he opened the door just a crack. Just enough that the assailants could see his face.

When he peered out of the door, he breath caught in his throat. Normally anxiety was Virgil's forte. Before him were two, incredibly different men. They were both of fairly equal average height, though one was larger. The larger man had very broad shoulderes, thick arms and an equally broad torso. He had a light yellow button up tucked into bright yellow khakis, and covered with dark brown suspenders. The most noticeable aspects of him lied on his face. A bright pink handlebar moustache, and fluffy black hair, or some of it anyway. The top most fluff was the same pink as the moustache.

The thinner one looked even weirder. His hair had shaved sides, the top pulled back into a tiny bun, dark brown in color. Covering the top half of his face was a mask that was very cat-like in shape, white, with green and gold lines along the edges. He had a black cape tied around his neck neatly, over a loose blue shirt. The shirt’s open neckline and loose sleeves reminded Roman of renaissance shirts. The shirt was tucked into black, high waisted pants. 

Roman gripped his sword tight. “Hello… There.”

The two men recovered from their surprise of seeing the door open. The tall one spoke. 

“Hello! My name is Marvin, Marvin the Magnificent!” He flipped his cape to accent his point. The man next to him grinned.

“And I’m Wilford Warfstache, it's a pleasure to meet you.” Wilford had a strange way of talking, slurring like he was drunk and moving his mouth over enthusiastically. What was with that?

Roman was, for once, at a loss of words. He’d chalk it up to them being strangers, not them being very attractive. In reality it was a mixture of both. “Uhm… Roman.”

Wilford smiled, his grin reaching his eyes. “Well, Roman, could me an my friend come inside for, for just a moment? You see, we wish to invite you and everyone else here to a party!” 

“More like a gettogether.” Marvin was also smiling, but less brightly.

Roman opened his mouth and shut it, twice. “Uh, excuse me, for a sec.” After receiving nods from the two, Roman shut the front door and turned his head around without moving his feet, looking at the other sides helplessly. “They want to come in.”

Logan narrowed his eyes. “They?” 

Roman nodded at this. “Two men. They seem to be quite nice, though they are two faces I have never seen.”

“Invite them in! I’d love to make new friends!” Patton was beaming at the idea.

Logan tightened his tie. “I have questions they could probably answer.” Virgil looked like he was about to go off, but seemed slightly tamed by the idea of answers.

Remus shrugged from his spot on the stairs. “No objections from me.” Deceit also shrugged. 

Roman, steered on by everyone wanting him to invite them in, made his sword disappear. When he had, he opened the door to the two men still standing there on the porch. He stepped aside and gestured them in, trying his best to smile and remain princely.  
  
"Come in!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> However long after writing this I found out that Thomas Sanders is a fan of Jacksepticeye, which isnt suprising, but totally game ends the cannonicity of this and my thinking they didn't know each other :/


	4. Meetings

Marvin nodded to him. "Thank you!" He walked inside, followed by Wilford. He took a few steps into the household, looking at the other sides. They all looked back, taking in the sight of him and Wilford. The hair on the back of his neck tingled, his reflexes coming to life. Slow motion, he saw shock cross the features of the other Egos.

Behind him, Remus had decided to swing his club down on the unsuspecting Marvin, just for fun. As he swung the club down, Marvin's eyes flared up green and glowing. He turned quickly and brandished a hand covered in green mist. The bat became covered by the same mist before being ripped out of Remus' hands and flung across the room, away from anyone else.

Everyone watched in shock. Marvin put his hand down and sighed in relief. 

Roman turned to Remus with wide eyes. "They're our guests! What was that for?" 

"I'm Unpredictable~!" Remus singsonged, high pitched.

Marvin laughed. "It's no big deal!"

"He has blocked worse surprise attacks," Wilford agreed, nodding. Noticing everyone else again, he puffed his chest out and put his hands on his hips. "Wilford Warfstache, its a grand pleasure to meet you all."

Marvin looked at them all and smiled, giving a bow. "And I'm Marvin the Magnificent."

Deceit rolled his eyes. "Well, those just roll off the tongue." 

Patton tried his best to smile back at the two from his place back on the couch with Virgil. "Well, I think they're wonderful names! I'm Patton. This is Virgil." He gestured lightly at the curled up Virgil next to him. Virgil nodded in greeting.

Remus darted to the couch and thumped on it right in front of Deceit. "I'm Remus!"

Patton continued talking. "This is Logan, and that over there is Deceit. You already met Roman."

Roman walked over and stood next to the couch, not wanting to stay behind the two strange men.

Logan crossed his arms and stood as well. "I have questions."

"We're happy to answer them all, Logan!" Marvin said. Wilford shrugged again.

"Normally I'm the one asking questions, but whatever."

"Who are you two, and how are you inside of Thomas' head? Thomas has never met anyone that looks like either of you."

Wilford responded. "We're Egos, just like all of you. We're just someone else's."

Roman scoffed. "Egos? What on earth does that mean?"

"Well, it's our short term for 'Alter Egos'. Different aspects of someone's personality or mind that they gave life and a persona to. I think my 'Host' Sean, has about..." Marvin counted on his hands, holding up seven fingers. "Seven. All of us were given life at different times, due to different situations, because of different reasons."

After a few moments of silence, Virgil finally spoke up. "So...You're saying there are others, others like us...?"

Wilford's eyes crinkled with joy and kindness. "Almost. You six are completely unique! All of us are. But your host just isn't the only one to hear voices that aren't his and give them names." He ended this with a laugh.

Logan was still standing. "How come we've never met you others?"

"Crossing the boundaries of someone's mind is tiring and difficult, especially if you don't know what you're doing. You have to break out, then focus nto to get pulled back, it can be quite a mess." Wilford laughed aloud.

Marvin nodded. "Besides, you all only just started gaining the strength needed for us to be able to detect you as actual egos and not just something made up on youtube."

All of Sanders' sides were quiet as they processed this. Each thinking something a little different. Virgil was filled with both joy and horror at the fact there were other 'Egos' like them. Patton was happy to make more friends. Logan was trying to make sense of all this, along with Deceit, who was figuring out whether or not to trust these two. Roman was thinking over the prospect of the party, and the medieval style shirt of Marvin. Remus wanted to try and hit Marvin again.

Roman remembered the party, directing his attention to Wilford. "Didn't you say you were here to invite us to something?" 

"Yup." Wilford popped the 'P' sound. Attention directed back to him, Wilford entered story teller mode. His voice got even more slurred, his actions even more enthusiastic. "Conventions like this are a wonderful and convenient place for all of us Egos to get together, have fun, and make friends. So we're hosting a party! Almost every ego is invited. Including, all of you." He gestured grandly at the six sides placed on or near the couch.

Virgil frowned. "Didn't you just say traversing heads is practically impossible if you don't know what you're doing?"

"Yes! But thats only if you're traversing on your own. We have made these," Marvin pulled an envelope behind his back. "This is basically a homemade portal. Its like the difference between buying cookies at the story or making them from scratch."

Met with incredulous looks, Wilford drew an identical envelope from his pocket. "Allow me to demonstrate." He opened the tan-colored envelope, breaking the red wax seal on the front. He pulled a paper from inside of it. 

"To get to the building, write yes or no on this paper, when you're ready to go. Then, set it on the floor in an open space, and the portal will appear. Step through to reach the house." Wilford conjured up a pen, then wrote a swirling 'yes' on the bottom of the paper. He set it on the floor next to the stairs, then stepped back. 

A second later, the paper burst into blue and purple flames. The flames rose higher, swirling around and around until a portal was formed. Wilford scrunched up his nose a little. He prefered his own teleporting.

Turning, a few of the sides actually looked impressed. Remus looked about two seconds away from jumping through and wreaking havoc. Virgil didn't know what to think.

Marvin and Wilfored shared a look when they were once again faced with silence. "Don't worry, the party isnt for another hour. You have time to decide. To leave the building, we have more portals like this, so dont worry about that. Hope to see you all there!" Marvin used his magic to draw out five more letters, including his, gently flying one into the hands of each Side. He then walked through the portal, and it closed behind him.

Wilford bowed with grandeur. "Buh-bye!" He poofed away in his cloud of smoke.

The Sides all sat in silence, staring at the letters in their hands.


	5. Everyones Gonna Go!

After the shock had worn off, Deceit disappeared. He was going to think very carefully about whether or not he was going to go. 

Roman had already made up his mind to go. Party, with games, music, and many lovely people? Perfect. He dashed off to his room to become decent for the party, followed closely by Remus and his ‘suggestions’. 

Patton stood with bright eyes. “We should go! It’ll be so much fun!” He received unconvinced stares from Virgil and Logan.

“No, Pat. It won’t be fun. Loud music? Dozens of people we’ve never met? That's probably the least fun thing I could think of.” Virgil tapped his fingers nervously against his thighs.

“Aw come on, kiddo, it's worth a shot. At least for a little while? You and I can go together, and I'll stay right by your side the whole time. If you need to leave, I can help!” Patton smiled his sunny smile, trying to be both gentle and enthusiastic at the same time.

Virgil frowned and looked away from Patton, still unsure. He jumped when Logan stood up from the couch. 

“I believe I will go. Solely for the pursuit of knowledge.”

“Sounds good Logan! Hopefully we’ll see you there.” Patton and Virgil watched Logan sink out and into his room.

Patton walked over and sat gently next to Virgil, who refused to meet his eyes. “I’m sure it’s not going to be too bad, Virgil. If it is a _catastrophe_ , we’ll be able to leave at any point. Please, kiddo? For me-ow?”

Virgil finally looked at Patton, noting he’d put on the hood of his cat sweater, and cracked a smile. “Fine. I’ll try.”


	6. Logan (pt.1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan goes to the party, meeting two very unexpected quests. Its a miracle he gets akong with them.

Logan waited in the living room for exactly an hour, watching Thomas on the TV screen.

As soon the hour had passed, Logan sank into his room. He went straight to his bedroom upstairs. He knew just what he was looking for, composed and collected as always.

There on his desk were three notebooks of varying sizes. A large, five subject notebook, a compact notebook, and a small, handheld notepad. 

Preferring not to summon many items, Logan grabbed the small notepad and a mechanical pencil. He tucked them neatly into his pocket and went back downstairs. 

Logan picked up his letter from where he'd placed it on the kitchen counter. He sat calmly down on a dining room chair and opened up the envelope, carefully peeling off the wax seal to keep it from breaking and going everywhere.

Reading through the letter, Logan nodded to himself. He wrote ‘yes’ on the bottom of the paper, then placed it in the exact middle of the living room floor. It twirled up in flames, glowing softly in the blue ambient light of his room. He took the notebook from his pocket and scribbled some notes about it, wondering how it worked. 

- _Thomas seems to not be able to feel the portals, as his thoughts and mood aren’t changing._

- _The blue and pink color spectrum is strange. Wilford Warfstache had a pink aesthetic, but Marvin the Magnificents was green. Why_ _the blue and pink?_

Logan slipped the notebook away in his pocket again, then stepped forwards through the portal with careful, controlled steps. His stomach tugged, a strange feeling. He was sure his feet left the ground for a moment, even though they didn’t.

The room before him closely resembled a club. Although, clubs generally didn’t have a large table of free food, or a large video game setup. There was a bar, dance floor, and a stage that bars did have. There were already people milling about, talking or dancing. He couldn’t hear what they were really saying, as there was music playing just loud enough to block out surrounding conversation. The low ambient light also made it difficult to really see anyones features. 

He saw enough however, to see some similar faces and people, and some strange costume choices. He caught eye of someone wearing an ‘ushanka’, a type of russian hat with ear flaps. Feeling the temperature in the room, he decided it was incredibly impractical. Logan first made his way to the snack table, wondering what kind of food the other sides- egos- ate. On the table was about every type of food you’d think of. 

A three tier cake piled in the middle, surrounded by savory foods, other sweets, spicy foods, chips, fruits, everything. He noted it wasnt one long table, but two pushed together. The second table was covered in drinks. Cans of soda and lemonade, a punch bowl, and two high towers of plastic wine glasses. A cup of sharpies was placed near the two towers, labed,   
  
‘ _How do you avoid losing your drink? You mark’er_!’

When or if Patton showed up, he’d really enjoy that pun. Despite the pun though, drinks were scattered around and abandoned on many surfaces.

Logan stood staring at the punch bowl, trying to determine whether or not he wanted to pour himself a drink and blend in. If he blended in, he’d be able to observe better, but a drink would limit his ability to write notes. Someone walked up right behind him and leaned into his field of view, speaking and startling him. 

“Hey, you’re looking a little lost! Wanna come hang out with us?” The woman speaking to him was taller than him by a few inches, making him have to look up to meet her eyes. He would agree to going with her, but her choice of clothes was making him hesitate. Her top covered none of her stomach, nothing of her shoulders, nor a large part of her chest. The pastel pink top began just under her chest, and reached up to her neck. Almost the entire front part was open to reveal her cleavage, being held together by a single button. 

Logan didn’t see the point, she’d just get cold. He directed his attention up to her face. She had a blond streak going through her brown chin length hair, making him wonder whether it was dyed or not. 

He looked behind her to see an even taller woman of a similar aesthetic. Her blue top was even smaller, mimicking a very, very short corset. Her shorts of an identical material were about as thin, barely covering anything.

“I am not lost, merely wondering whether or not I should get a drink.” Logan gestured at the punch bowl.

“You definitely should! That punch is really f**cking good!” Her eyes lit up. The woman's friend behind her laughed.

“Well yeah, you’ve had like four glasses already.” She put an elbow on the brown haired woman's shoulder and leaned forwards extending a hand. “I’m Daniella Avidan. I don’t think we’ve met.” Her mess of black curls seemed not to move, or end, when she put her head against her friend’s.

Logan took the hand, slightly thankful for the formality. “Logan… Sanders,” He added as an afterthought.

Daniella’s friend threw up her arms, making Daniella yelp and flinch off her shoulder. (A rather overdramatic response, with how far Daniella went.) “Well I’m Arina Hanson! It’s nice to meet you.”

“Likewise.” Logan straightened his tie, not quite sure what to think of these women.

“Grab a drink and come sit with us! We’re waiting for Street Fighters to be free for us to play.” Arina looked expectantly at Logan, waiting for his answer. Daniella had a similar look, but much more tamed. ‘Chill’, one would say.

Logan sighed, not being able to think of anything better to do. Besides, they might be able to answer some of his more pertinent questions. “I suppose it wouldn’t hurt.” Arina cheered on the prospect, fist pumping like she won something. Logan sighed and grabbed a glass, using a marker to write simply, “L” on it. He used the punch ladle to fill his glass with the cool liquid. 

He’d barely put the ladle back before Daniella swung her arm around his shoulders, directing him over to the bar. He huffed, not liking their energy all that much. Their tenacity was much better suited to match Roman’s, not his.

They reached the bar, finding three empty stools to sit in. Logan sat in the middle seat, leaving Arina and Daniella to sit next to him. He set his drink on the counter, poised as ever, and drew out his notepad and pencil. 

“I had a few questions, if you two are willing to answer?” 

Daniella laughed again. “Sure. We’ll try, anyway.”

Logan flipped open his notepad. This was going to take a little while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The gorls in this chapter are Game Gyru, search them up for better visualisaion ;D


	7. Roman and Remus (pt.1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gay Panic tm and Chaotic boy go to the party and make a new friend, and find the Magic Cat.

Over an hour and a half after getting his letter, Roman stood in front of the mirror In his room for the third time, checking out his outfit from all angles. He had to look perfect after all. If he was going to a party as himself for the first time, he wanted to make an impact.

Remus sat on the couch with his usual grinch-like grin. "Just go naked, that's sure to leave an impact."

"For the last time Remus, I will not be going to the party naked. And neither will you," Roman said, just as Remus started to take off his shirt. Remus pouted.

"You're no fun." Remus slumped on the couch and pulled out a stick of deodorant, opening it up and taking a bite from it.

Romans eyes lit up with an idea. He dashed up the stairs. Remus barely had to wait before Roman came tumbling back down the stairs. He was wearing his normal princely outfit again, but upgraded just enough to look different. He had more noticable shoulder epaulettes, like Prince Charming's from Cinderella. His red sash had gold embroidery on it now, matching the other gold on his outfit. His sword was now strapped neatly to his waist in its scabbard, and his shoes were now leather boots.

Smiling in the mirror, Roman turned side to side again. "Hmm. Something's still missing..."

He turned towards Remus, looking for a second opinion, when he was hit in the face with a blast from a spray can. He'd deny yelping like a little girl at being surprised.

The overwhelming smell of spray paint hit him, and he coughed. Roman stepped away from Remus and opened his eyes, seeing the gremlin holding up two cans of spray paint. One green, and one red.

Remus seemed to have sprayed himself as well, the dark green paint on his chin and neck. It was covering up his grey tuft of hair, making it look green. His maniac grin showed it also on his teeth. "Better, diva queen?"

Roman turned and hurried over to his mirror. It _was_ indeed better. The red paint was across both of his eyes, looking like a makeup choice. With a few moments of thought, he conjured some red hair gel and dipped his fingers in it, running them through his hair to make it appear tinged red. "Much better, shrek wannabe."

Remus made the spray cans disappear and pulled out his letter. Roman did the same, opening the rather romanticized-looking letter with care.

He placed the envelope to the side for keeps, and unfolded the paper.

_You have been cordially invited to the 2020 Pax East ego get together! This letter will take you directly to the building where it is being hosted._

_Simply write yes or no on the bottom of this paper, and place it on the floor in an open space. Moments later, a portal will appear to grant you entry into the building._

_Please no bodily harm, killing, maiming, or beheadings towards others at the party, unless verbal consent is given._

_For those easily overwhelmed, a quiet room is provided with hot chocolate, tea, noise canceling headphones, and plenty of cosy places to sit._

_Hope to see you there!_

Roman heard Remus huff in annoyance, and laughed, knowing exactly why. Remus didn't like the rule about not harming others.

He read the letter a second time, carefully. Beside him, Remus had already conjured a pen and written on his paper. After being tossed on the floor, it lit up in the same spectacular light show as last time, a swirling portal in the middle of the room.

Remus gestured at the portal. "Ladies first."

"Lady?" Roman scoffed, "I'm a queen." He stepped ahead of Remus and through the portal. The feeling was strange, to say the least. Something tugged at his stomach, and a feeling similar to missing a step on the stairs followed. The bright swirling colors quickly cleared, and Roman was able to see where he had ended up.

He was in the corner of a large room that looked alot like a club, bar included. A ring of couches laid in the middle of the room, and another couch set up in a corner. In one part of the room was a gaming setup, arcade cabinets line the walls, two different TVs with games were up. One had Mario Kart on it and the other had some sort of shooter game.

A large table was covered with plenty of good looking food and drinks. A dance floor and stage had also been set up, speakers playing some song Roman had never heard before. Roman stepped forwards while taking in the room, vaguely hearing Remus behind him. There were a lot of people. More than Roman thought there would be. 30, at least. Everyone looked very different from each other, though some of the strangers shared faces.

Remus stood next to Roman, looking around as well. "Looking for your new _lover_ , Marvin~?"

"What!? No," Roman insisted, though his red face was giving him away. "He isn't my lover, and I am not looking for him." Sticking his nose up and gathering his limitless confidence, Roman walked briskly away from Remus. He was determined not to let that gremlin know he was, indeed, looking for Marvin.

Unfortunately he was barely able to get anywhere before slamming straight into someone who was running. They were both sent tumbling to the ground, while Remus stared down at them. "Well. That was unexpected." Remus certainly was not expecting one of the strangest looking 'egos' to have come from nowhere and run into Roman.

The other ego sat up from his place on the floor and ran a hand over his head. He left behind a mirage as he moved, a mirage that glowed and crackled like a television screen. His brown hair fell flat over his head, sides close cut. He had incredibly elf-like ears, with large gauges in the lobes of both. When he opened his eyes, Remus and Roman saw they were both black, like a demon's.

" _ **S**t. That hurt**_!" His voice was glitched, like talking from a broken radio.

Roman stood with his normal flourish, recovering from his daze. Something about this man was familiar. He held out a hand to help him up. "I'm very sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going."

Remus snickered, knowing the exact reason Roman wasn't paying attention. The man accepted his help. When he stood, a long, deep, gash was made evident upon his neck.

" ** _Yeah, me neither. You didn't hurt Sam, so we're good_**." Before either side could question who 'Sam' was, a small green ball flew out of the glitched man's hoodie pocket.

Remus grinned at Sam, very entertained. "It's an eyeball!"

'Sam' was a floating green eye, about the size of a baseball. He was completely green, aside from the iris and pupil, which were blue and black. It had a tendril coming off the back, a bundle of what seemed to be nerves and veins making it a little tail.

While Remus was adoring Sam, Roman was a little disgusted. He composed himself and began speaking again. "Well, it's nice to meet you two," which was kind of a lie. Roman was put off by the two of them. "I am Roman, and this is my brother Remus."

" _ **Antisepticeye, but just call me Anti.**_ " He shoved his hands in his hoodie pocket, leaving Sam to snuggle into his shoulder. " ** _Hmm_** _ **, don't recognise either of you. You two from Thomas Sanders' head? I heard he was the only new host around here**_."

Remus nodded enthusiastically. "We are indeed! What about you? Whose mind did you crawl out of?"

Anti gently batted Sam away when it tried to nuzzle against his face. The way it's iris changed shape showed it was sad about this. " _ **Sean Mcloughlin. Also known as the youtuber Jacksepticeye**_."

Roman's eyes lit up at the mention of the name 'Sean'. As much as he hated to admit it, he wanted to meet up with Marvin again. Remus' eyes also lit up, but more in amazement at how weird and disgusting it was for Sam's iris to be able to change shape.

Sam noticed Remus's fascination and floated closer, hoping for a little bit of love.

"Sean, hmm? You don't happen to know where Marvin the Magnificent is, do you?" Roman asked, trying not to act too interested. Anti nodded in response.

" _ **Yup. I was actually on my way to him to drop off Sam. It's Marvin's turn to keep an eye on him. Follow me**_." Anti cajoled Sam back into his hoodie pocket before setting off again.

Both Sanders' sides followed close behind. They weaved their way through people standing around and listening to music. The varying looks of everyone was fueling Romans creative aspect, and he tried hard on remembering the looks of a lot of these people for inspiration later.

Remus's creative aspect was also getting fueled, but for different reasons. He wanted to be running around doing whatever his little heart desired, nothing of which these people would probably appreciate.

As they crossed the room, Roman caught eye of what looked like Logan, sitting at the bar with two scandily clad women. He moved by too fast to confirm it.

They finally reached Marvin, who was leaning against a wall drinking from a plastic champagne glass. The glass was covered in marker to signify it was Marvins.   
He hadn't changed from earlier, so he still wore his loose fitting blue top, and high waisted black pants. He grinned when he saw their little posse. "Roman, Remus, I'm so glad you guys came!"

Roman smiled back. "Of course we came, as if we'd miss a party."

Anti withdrew Sam from his pocket, nudging him at Marvin. As soon as Sam snuggled neatly on Marvins shoulder, he turned tail. He stopped long enough to see if Remus wanted to play duck hunt with him and someone named 'Dark'. Remus agreed, whispering to Roman before walking away. " _Have fun with your boy toy_."

He walked away cackling.

Roman meanwhile was reeling. When Sam curled up on Marvins shoulder, Marvin let out the cutest little giggle. He was falling, and falling hard.

Being gay was such a struggle sometimes.


	8. Patton and Virgil (pt.1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton and Virgil go to the party, make friends, and Patton somehow does not notice the pun on the marker basket

Virgil sat impatiently on the couch, resisting the urge to read the letter in his jacket pocket for the fifth time. He’d been there for about fifteen minutes, waiting for Patton to get back from his room. 

After Logan left to go to the party, Patton insisted he needed to go ‘get ready’, and had been gone since then. The amount of time that had past made Virgil dread what ‘getting ready’ meant for Patton, afraid he was going to go over the top and draw too much attention to them. It was easy for Patton to get carried away when he got excited about something.

The TV in the living room still showed Thomas’ view. He’d been walking around the whole hour, talking with his friends and fangirling over fun costumes that people had, acting as if nothing were going on. He must not have been able to feel Marvin and Wilford enter his head. Just moving on with his day, getting ready for his panel later. The one with so, so many people. Watching him.

Virgil groaned and shut his eyes tight, pressing the palms of his hands into his eyes. Stay calm. Just focus on one thing at a time. Virgil started doing his breathing exercises, forcing his heart to stop beating so hard. With limited success, he dropped his hands to his sides and opened his eyes. Where was Patton? He probably got distracted.

Standing up, Virgil planned on going to Pattons room to find him. All this sitting around was not doing him any good.

Before he had to, however, Patton appeared from the ground, beaming with joy. It seemed he hadn’t gone too overboard. He'd kept his cat sweater on, and he had two temporary tattoos of hearts on his cheeks. He had a suspicious amount of glitter in his hair and on his shoulders.

Virgil sighed. This was probably the most lowkey Patton was going to get in regards to going to a party. The fact that Patton dressed up, made an effort, made Virgil feel a little insecure. Should he be dressing up too? As if sensing his distress, Patton summoned a little sticker of a purple heart. He peeled it apart and gently stuck it on Virgil's cheek.

"Perfect! Ready to go, kiddo?" 

Virgil shrugged, putting his hands in his pockets. "Ready as I'll ever be, I guess." 

He handed over his letter to Patton, refusing to smile at the fact Patton's pencil had a cat-paw eraser on the end.

Patton tossed the letter on the floor and bounced on the balls of his feet, barely able to contain his excitement. 

The portal appeared in the room, and Virgil's stomach dropped. This was actually happening. What if this went wrong? What if he couldn't leave?

Patton grabbed onto Virgil's hand in a comforting manner, and began to pull him forwards. Virgil let him, and they stepped through.

After the uncomfortable feeling and light show left them, Patton and Virgil were able to clearly see the room. It was big, bigger than they'd been expecting. It was also very full, people everywhere talking, or dancing, or playing games. 

Patton gasped, in awe. There were so many cool looking people! He was able to see a few children scattered around, and some people were even floating. 

Looking around, Patton found the snack table, and pulled Virgil over, never letting go of his hand. Virgil swallowed down his fear and followed.

Patton let go of Vigil's hand to get some food. After getting a plate, Patton piled it high with cookies, brownies, and would have gotten a piece of cake if Virgil didn't stop him.

"That's enough sugar. I don't want you getting a stomach ache, or a sugar high. Both are hard to deal with," Virgil mumbled.

Patton laughed and nodded. "I guess you're right. Wanna find a place to sit down?"

The whole place was crowded, not many places to sit. After a moment of searching, Virgil spied some open seats in the opposite corner of the room, a couch set up. He made sure Patton had a hold of his food, then grabbed his hand.

"This way."

They walked through the people, Virgil purposely taking the route with the least amount of people, despite it not being a straight line. He almost fell over when Patton gasped and stopped walking.

He quickly turned to ask him what was wrong, but didn't have time to ask before he was answered.

"I found Logan!" Virgil followed Patton's line of sight, finding logan sitting at the bar between two women. They were all talking casually, though Logan was writing in a small notebook. 

"C'mon. We'll bother him later." Virgil guided Patton forwards again, back towards the couches in the corner. He hesitated when he saw someone sitting there, someone he didn't know.

Patton took the lead, pulling Virgil with a strength that made it clear Vigil could back out if he wanted to. He didn't, for some god known reason.

Patton led them to the empty of the two couches, sitting down in the middle and letting Virgil take the edge seat. There was ample space between the couches and the round coffee table, making it not awkward to sit across from people without talking to them.

Virgil put his hands in his pockets and tilted his head down. He looked up with his eyes at the stranger sitting across from him. 

He wore a vested suit and a bowler hat. He had a small black handlebar moustache on his face, a face that was vaguely familiar. He was holding some sort of small framed board against his chest. A white board?

The man locked eyes with Virgil, making him tense up. Neither of them said anything, but the suited man smiled.

Patton noticed the staring contest and smiled at the man. "Hiya! I'm Patton, and this is my friend Virgil."

He gave a small wave to the two of them, then pushed the board away from his chest. He pulled a marker off the front of it, and popped off the cap. It was a white board. He scribbled on it, then showed it to the two of them.

' _Hello! My name is Jameson Jackson, also known as JJ. Nice to meet you :D_ '

Virgil pulled a hand out of his pocket to wave. "Sup. Are you here alone, or something?" He cringed to himself at how stupid he sounded.

Luckily JJ didn't seem to notice, as he shook his head. He pulled a handkerchief from his vest pocket and wiped down the board to write on it again. 

' _I'm hanging out with my friend Chase and our new friend Yancy. They went to get drinks, but probably got distracted_.' JJ made the motion and face of laughter, but no sound came out. 

As if on cue, a man walked up that looked a lot like Wilford Warfstache. He had striped black and white pants, and a white shirt. Fairly plain looking, other than his tattoos.

He was out of breath when he sat next to JJ, handing JJ a can of fanta. He himself had a can of coca cola.

"Sorry 'bout bein so long. We's ranned inta Bing, an he started challanging Chase to some stupid competitions. They're likely back playin Dance Dance Revolution, which I's totally beated thems at." This guy had a weird accent, combination of a stereotypical new yorker, and someone from New Jersey.

JJ gave him a thumbs up and laughed silently again. He then wrote on his white board and showed it to him.

After reading it, the man looked at Patton and Virgil with a half smile. "Ah, Patton and Virgil. Nice to meet you'ses. Name's Yancy."

JJ held up his board to Patton and Virgil. It was a simplistic drawing of Patton's hoodie, with an arrow pointing to the pocket. On the other end of the arrow was 'Big?' and he had a confused look on his face.

"Oh! It's for holding cats! But since I'm allergic, I have cat stickers instead!" Patton shoved a hand in his large front pouch and drew out a small handful of individual stickers. All of them have different depictions of cats. He set the handful on the table, and JJ and Yancy leaned closer to look.

Virgil just watched from where he was sitting back in his spot while Patton began talking about the stickers. 

This wasn't that bad.


	9. Logan (pt.2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan plays video games, then gets very suddenly reminded that he is part of Thomas Sanders- meaning very, very gay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk how Game Gyru act. Its probably not like this, but they are still fun

Logan flipped his notebook closed, it now being considerably more full than when he arrived. 

Arina and Daniella had been fairly helpful when answering his questions, whether about the two of them or of others. Arina definitely prefered talking about herself and Daniella.

He'd learned that they didn't live in a house like him, but they had a whole world to themselves to wreak havoc in. A lot of the Egos did. 

The majority of the egos weren't personality traits like Logam and the other sides, but were made up characters. If one of them were a personality trait, it was a bad one. Like someone named 'Darkiplier' had started off as just bad emotion and fear, but he's now his own character with a name and backstory.

When Logan asked them how it worked, neither of the girls could give him a straight answer, which annoyed him.

Logan ran his thumb thoughtfully down the notepad in his hand before pocketing it.

Daliella got his attention. "We should go see if Street Fighters is free now. I didn't think I'd get so carried away talkin to you Logan."

"Me neither," Said Arina, bouncing in her seat. She'd gotten three more glasses of punch over the course of their talking, while Logan barely finished his.

"My apologies, I didn't mean to keep you for this long." According to the clock behind the bar, they'd been there for nearly an hour, talking. 

Daniella waved her hand dismissively. "Don't apologise, man. I enjoyed answering questions. It never really occurred to me that there were still people who didn't know some of this stuff."

Nodding, Logan hopped off the bar stool. He drank the last of what was in his cup, then looked over at the arcade games. He couldn't see Street Fighters from where he was.

"See ya Logan!" Arina jumped off the stool and ran over the arcade games, nearly crashing into people along the way. 

"Heh. If you're not busy you're welcome to come play." Daniella straightened her brown jacket, then went after Arina, chasing her through the crowds.

Logan stared into his empty cup, thinking. These two women were most certainly not his type of people. He'd much prefer calm conversations over possibly-agitating video games. Especially if the video games are violent.

He looked around the club, noticing it had gotten much more packed over the course of the party. In a corner, he was able to see Virgil and Patton talking to some people. 

' _Virgil is here? Talking to others_?' This was surprising. Logan severely doubted that Virgil would show up at all, let alone come and be talking and laughing with strangers.

Logan looked the way Arina and Daniella went. This _is_ a party. Where people are meant to have an abundance of fun, not serious talks. If Virgil could go out of his comfort zone to have fun, then Logan could as well. 

He walked towards the Arcade games, throwing his empty cup in the trash as he passed it.

When he reached the game center, he was amazed with just how many games there were. It reminded him of the one time Thomas went to a Dave and Busters with his friends. There were driving games, shooting games, platformers, and a few consoles hooked up to monitors. 

Remus was among the games, playing some shooting game with a man in a stark white suit who had blue and red outlines like an old 3D graphic, and a man who left behind glitched mirages. Strange, for sure.

Logan ignored them in favor of heading straight for where he could see Daniella's fluffy, afro-like hair.

Arina saw him first, smiling. "Hey again. Me an Daniella are setting up. You can trade me places if you want."

Logan shook his head. "No thank you. I'll just watch, for now."

"Alright, if you say so."

Arina played a character named Ryu, a brown haired guy in a white karate outfit and a black belt. Daniella on the other hand was Ken, a blond fighter in a red karate outfit.

They gave him a quick explanation while they played. Each player controls their character using an eight-way joystick, and two buttons. One for punch, and one for kick.

Logan didn't see how one could be so entertained with such a simplistic game, but Arina and Daniella were seemed to be having fun already. 

Each round lasted 30 seconds, and it was best of three. The first round, Arina won by a landslide. She won twice, and took the match. 

"Aw come on! It's only because you're Ryu. Everyone knows Ryu is better." Daniella pushed some of her curls out of her face. 

Arina laughed. "No, you just suck at Street Fighter."

Logan spoke up, wanting to avoid an argument. "Why don't you two just switch characters?"

After sharing a look, Arina and Daniella nodded. They traded places so that Daniella could control Ryu, and Arina could control Ken.

This time, Daniella won the first round. She shoved it in Arinas face, saying her point was proven. Unfortunately it wasn't, as Arina took the second round. And then the third. 

This caused Arina to laugh hard enough she fell on the floor. 

"Ju- Arina, I _will_ end you. I call for a rematch!"

And thus they remached. 16 more times. Daniella won most of the rounds, but counting the first two, they were at a tie, 9:9.

Logan had kept count in his notebook. 

"Alright Daniella. This is the tie breaker. Whoever wins this, wins." 

"Alright, works for me." Daniella flipped her hair from her face again. 

Logan watched with an intensity he wasn't quite expecting to use, actually invested on who was going to win. Arina won the first match, then Daniella won the second. After the third match, neither of them could knock out the other, leaving the time to run out. Arina was the winner.

"No!" Daniella cried, slamming her hands down on the arcade cabinet.

Arina laughed victoriously, striking a pose Logan thought was from some Anime. 

He flipped the pages of his notebook, brows furrowed. He was sure Daniella was going to win, with how she'd been playing the last rounds. 

He mumbled more to himself, wondering what factor slipped him up. He couldn't think about it very hard, however, because a face pressed against the side of his and startled him.

Logan pulled back to look wide eyed at Arina, who'd just kissed him- with more force than was entirely necessary- on the cheek. She was also holding a stick of lipstick, and a hand to his face confirmed she'd left a mark.

"What was that for!?"

Arina could barely respond from laughing so hard. "You looked so f**king serious, I couldn't help myself!" 

Using his hand to try and wipe away the mark, he glared best he could. "Well for your information, I'm interested in men, not women."

"It wasn't meant to be romantic, she just does this sometimes." Daniella pat Arina's back as she was doubled over in laughter. "Wanna turn playing against me?"

"...Sure." 

Arina moved away, wiping her eyes and breathless. Daniella insisted he be Ryu, so he took Arinas place at the controls. Daniella gave him a rundown of how to play. The characters moved across the screen, the buttons clicked under his fingers.

Logan was actually good at the game. Using his knowledge of how to play, and the moves Daniella normally used, he managed to win the First round. 

"I was going easy on you, Logan. I won't be this next time though!" 

Daniella took the second round. After she had won, Arina grabbed Logans face and pressed a lipstick covered kiss to his other cheek, just below his glasses.

He didn't have time to wipe it off before the third round started, and he played, blushing. He somehow managed to win the third round and take the match. Both Arina and Daniella congradulated him with a pat on the back, and Arina kissed his cheek again, below her most recent mark. 

He pushed her away. "Will you stop that!?"

" _Hell_ no! I've finally found a way to wipe that serious look off your face. This is a party! So relax a little!" She grabbed his face and, although he struggled, put a kiss right where the first one used to be.

He ducked out of her arms and out of the arcade area. Looking behind him, he could see Roman and Marvin the magnificent.

Arina was hot on his tail, chasing after Logan with a determined grin. He'd say hello to them later. For now, he had to get away from Arina.

Logan started dashing around, weaving through the people talking about who knows what. A song with a heavy beat and no words that he'd never heard before pounded in his ears, and he found himself smiling.

Arina managed to cut him off, darting in front of him and kissing his face again. He ran off again. This continued for a while, by the end Logan had kiss marks all over his face, and one on the corner of his glasses where Arina had missed his face.

He was running from her for what he hoped to be the last time, laughter on his lips. Slamming straight into someone knocked the air out of him. Logan started apologising, before even looking at the person. He'd been so caught up trying to see where Arina was coming from that he didn't see where he was going.

"I am so sorry about that!" 

The man laughed. "Don't worry about it, man!" 

They locked eyes. In front of Logan was a surprisingly tall man with a mane of curls that closely resembled Daniellas. He was wearing a blue leotard, and a blue cape tied around his neck and hooked onto his hands.

Logan cleared his throat and stuck out his hand. "Logan Sanders." He wasn't quite sure why he was introducing himself like this when he should be running from Arina. She could sneak up on him like this.

"Danny Sexbang. Nice to meet you." Danny's dark brown eyes trailed across Logan's face, and he laughed again. "Looks like Arina got ahold of you, right?"

Nodding Logan straightened his tie. "Yes. She's done this before?" For some reason, Logan barely thought about how explicit Danny's name was.

"Yeah. One year, for her birthday, I have her lipstick as a joke, and I looked like she drew on me with it. You haven't quite reached that point. She's missed a spot." 

"Missed a spot…?" Logan narrowed his eyes, confused. Danny took Logan's chin in his hand, ever so gentle, and tilted it up and to the side. He then placed a kiss on the corner of Logan's lips, half on them and half off. Logan hadn't even noticed the man was wearing some lip gloss until now.

Logan stopped thinking, barely able to do anything. Danny leant back and smiled. " _Now_ you're covered in lipstick." Next to him, there was movement. Logan couldn't focus on what it was. Just a black figure moving its arms. 

Danny sighed. "Gotta go, we're going to start playing music soon. I hope I'll see you again after, Logan." He winked.

Barely recognising that Danny had walked away, Logan blinked. He lowered his head from the position Danny had put it in. Heat in his face made it clear he was blushing, but he doubted anyone would be able to see it with the lipstick drawing their eyes. 

Logan put a hand up and breifly touched where he'd been kissed. Nothing had ever caused this kind of reaction in him, this kind of weightless feeling.

He nearly jumped off the ground whe he felt a clap on his back. 

"Hell yeah, Logan! Don't think I didn't see that." Arina was next to him, grinning. "Anyway, I think Daniella is still over by the games, if you want to play again."

She waited patiently for his answer, while he stared the way Danny had gone, hand still raised.

"I… sure. I'll play." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The original plan was for Logan to talk with Googlplier. But thats no fun.


	10. Roman and Remus (pt.2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goblin boy does goblin things, and Roman tries to find him.

The dim lights shined, and the music pounded inside of Romans head as he spun and danced around. He and Marvin had been dancing for what felt like a lifetime, and Roman was having an amazing time. He doubted he’d ever had more fun.

Marvins white mask was almost fluorescent on the dancefloor, drawing in Roman’s eyes with ease. His cape flipped and flew around him.

Roman was only paying enough attention to the random pop song playing so he could dance to it, moving in sync with Marvin’s movements to the song. They were both laughing and smiling while the song ended, and their dancing halted. The other people dancing around them stayed on the floor for the next song.

Marvin tapped Roman’s arm to get his attention, not knowing it was already on him. “I’m going to get a drink.”

“Allow me to accompany you?” Roman softly grabbed Marvins hand with a questioning look.

Marvin nodded and smiled wide.

Roman led Marvin off the dancefloor by his hand, heading towards where he remembered the snack and drink tables to be. It was difficult, due to so many more people having arrived since they started dancing. He eventually found it. It took longer than it probably should have, but it wasn't a problem. 

They reached the table, Marvin grabbed a Coke Zero with Vanilla and opened it. Sam flew out from under Marvins cape with interest.

Roman gabbed a plastic wine glass and a marker, he flipped the marker in his fingers, thoughtful. “What should I draw on my glass? I can’t decide.” He could, but wanted Marvins opinion.

Marvin tapped his fingers against his can thoughtfully. He looked at Sam, twirling through the air. “Ah, draw Sam! He loves to be drawn.”

Nodding, Roman popped the cap off the marker and began drawing on his glass. It was a simple drawing of Sam, just circles and lines. He even grabbed different colors of markers, green and blue, to make it better. When he was done, Sam looked at the drawing with a happy little spin.

Marvin clapped lightly, eyes sparkling under his mask. “Holy crap, That's awesome.” 

“Thank you, Marvin.” Roman would have poured punch into his glass, but Sam had flown into it and curled up at the bottom. Roman laughed, “I suppose I’ll just have a soda.” He reached over and grabbed a fanta.

They stood, drinking their sodas in peace, listening to the quiet and mulled conversations of those around them. It was nice. A little too nice. Where was Remus?

“Something wrong?” Marvin looked at Roman with concern behind his mask.

“No, of course not! I’m just… A little worried as to where Remus went.”

Marvin shrugged. “Well it's not a problem. He should be over playing duck hunt with dark and Anit. Dark’ll keep them under control.” Seeing Roman wasn’t that convinced, Marvin nodded his head towards the games. “I’m sure it won’t hurt to check up on them. C’mon.”

Marvin led this time, directing them to where all the games were located. They walked over, and Roman was amazed at all the different games there were. Roman saw Logan over by ‘Street Fighter’ with two women. One of them had Logan’s face in her hands, pressing a kiss on his cheek despite him struggling against her. He managed to get out of her arms and ran off in the opposite direction to Roman. She chased after him, and Marvin laughed.

Marvin walked up to the other woman, tall, thin, with the fluffiest curled hair Roman had ever seen. She had very revealing clothes.

“Hey Daniella!” 

“Hey, what's up?” She looked at roman and smiled. “Sup.”

Roman gave a small, prince-like bow. “Hello, I’m Roman. Were you by chance playing games with a Logan?”

“Yup. I guess you saw Arina messing with him?” Met with a nod, she laughed. “Arina just does that sometimes. She doesn’t quite like people being serious.”

Marvin nodded with a pout. “I can confirm that. Anyway, we’re looking for Anti, Dark, and some guy in a… Green and black outfit.” It took him a moment to think of how to describe Remus.

Daniella crossed her arms and leaned against the Arcade Cabinet. “Hmm. They were over here, I think. I was busy playing, but I remember Dark passing by just a bit ago. Got that weird dizzy feeling that you get when he talks. They went that way.” She gestured off the way Logan went.

Roman wielded the glass that held sam. “No time to waste, Marvin, onwards!”

Roman dashed the was Daniella had gestured, Marvin following close behind. When he reached the back wall, Marvin stopped him and pointed. 

“They’re on the terrace! I forgot we made an outside.” Through two large glass doors, Roman could see Remus squared up, about to fight with Anti. Roman gave Sam in his glass to Marvin and ran forwards, opening the glass doors and going through, just as Remus and Anti started to fight. He would have stopped them, but was stopped by an arm holding him back.

“ ** _Calm down_**.” The voice echoed in his head uncomfortably. He looked over to the man that stopped him, a man in a white suit. He was definitely one of Wilford Warfstache’s counterparts, though his face lacked the kindness and humor that Wilfords had.

Marvin spoke up from next to Roman. “Dark! What's going on here?”

“ ** _Remus was beating Anti at duck hunt. They both started talking bad to each other, and wanted to fight. I told them they could come out here and do it_**.” Dark put his hands behind his back, and watched apathetically as Anti and Remus fist fought. “ ** _I’ll stop them when they get too rough_**.”

Marvin nodded and sighed in relief. “Thanks Dark.”

Roman, however, was very surprised. People were actually letting Remus cause trouble. Instead of trying to cut him off and limit all of his chaotic happenings, they were letting him do things. Roman would be lying if he said he hated it. 

Marvin tapped Romans arm, looking at him with a grin. “Wanna go dance some more?

With one last look at Remus, he grinned. “Of course! Lead the way, Wizard of Oz!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My headcannon is that Roman actually cares about Remus and is very pleased he has friends!


	11. Patton and Virgil (pt.2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil has reached his limit, and Patton is as supporting as ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My head was so full of Logan's gay panics at this point that it was difficult to write this instead XD

More and more people have been arriving to the party. Dozens more, at this point.

Yancy and JJ's friend Chase had come back from playing games. He was a fairly average looking guy, who looked just like JJ, and seemed really chill. Patton enjoyed sharing his stickers with him. Virgil had taken a few as well.

The music was loud. Despite them being far from the stereos, they all nearly had to shout to hear each other. To top it off, if Virgil closed his eyes and tried to see through Thomas', he was met with Thomas getting ready for the panel. That was about to start.

Overall, Virgil was about to lose it. Patton seemed to be having such fun, however, and Virgil didn't want to ruin it by saying he needed to go home. He didn't want to ditch patton and make him worry either.

All he could do was sit and watch them talk, hands shoved in his pockets, playing with the few stickers he'd put in there. He stared at his legs.

Patton leaned a little into his view, a worried look on his face. Crap. Virgil hadn't been as subtle as he thought.

"Hey, kiddo, you doing okay?" Patton was quiet enough that only Virgil could hear him.

"I'm fine," Virgil almost flinched at how his voice was echoing, like two voices talking at once.

Patton didn't move, though his frown deeped. "Wanna go home, Virgil?"

Virgil shook his head stiffly. As much as he was getting overwhelmed, he did actually like talking to Yancy, Chace, and JJ. If he said aloud that he wasn't doing okay, they might all blame themselves. Or they might get upset with him.

Leaning out of his view, Patton thought. He knew why Virgil wasn't letting him help. Patton had spent a while getting to understand what was going on inside of Virgil's head, and was trying his best. Suddenly, he had an idea.

He leaned towards their friends. "Has anyone been to the 'Quiet Room' that was written about in the letter?"

Yancy nodded, his tough aesthetic being ruined by the fluffy-realistic sticker of a kitten on his forehead. "Yeah, I's seen em. A whole hallway of rooms, over by the, uh, portals. Some fella named Dan lost his friend Phil and wasn't doin too well, so I took him to one. They're real nice. Quiet, lotsa movies and such."

Patton hummed to himself and drummed his fingers against his leg, thoughtful.

JJ scribbled on his white board, and showed it to Patton. 

'Is something wrong?'

"Well..." Patton looked at Virgil, who had looked at him, but turned away. "Yeah. I'm just getting a little overwhelmed with all the people, you know?" 

Virgil looked at Patton with surprise. He was pretending to be done with the party, for Virgil's sake. 

"Oh, totally dude. I don't mind if you guys need to duck out." Chase shrugged, and Yancy and JJ agreed with him.

Virgil was pretty sure they knew it was him that wasn't doing okay. He played along anyway. "Uh... how big is the room? I know... like Patton enjoys people. So... if it's big enough...we could all watch a movie or something?" Virgil rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

Yancy waved his hand. "Oh yeah, it's a pretty good sized room. We could all fit in there."

"I'm down. Me and JJ can grab some snacks and drinks." Chase stood up, ready to start walking. Patton nodded. 

"Sounds good! We'll meet you in the room." 

They walked off to grab snacks. Yancy also stood up. "I'll show you's the way."

Patton held out his hand to Virgil, smiling softly when he grabbed it. Yancy led them through the people, and back towards where the portal that had brought them in was.

Next to space was a hallway, with a sign hanging above it that said "Quiet Rooms". Yancy brought them inside. Signs on the doors showed whether they were available or not. A red sign if they were in use, and a green sign if they were free, according to Yancy.

Yancy opened the first door with a green sign and led them inside. It was actually really nice. The lights were on a dimmer, so you could choose how bright you wanted it to be. A small table with hot chocolate packets, tea bags, mugs, and a kettle were placed near the door.

A TV was built into a media center, with many cases of movies and shows filling the shelfs. A very large fluffy couch was against the wall opposite to the media center, covered in blankets and pillows. There was a large bean bag, and a few armchairs as well.

It was overall, really nice. Virgil sat himself on one edge of the couch, pulling a blanket around him while patton chose a movie. Yancy cleared the blankets off of one of the armchairs and sat on it. Patton found a movie and turned to them.

"How about The Nightmare before Christmas?" 

Virgil narrowed his eyes a little, unsure. He loved the crap out of that movie, but he knew it scared Patton. The look in Patton's eyes however, told him he wasn't going to back down from this.

"Works for me," Virgil shrugged. Yancy gave a thumbs up, and Patton started the movie.

Just as Patton was sitting down next to Virgil- but not close enough to be touching him- JJ and Chase entered the room with plenty of snacks. They set the snacks and various sodas on the coffee table and got comfortable. JJ took the bean bag, and Chase sat on the free end of the couch. 

The movie started, and Chase got up to dim the lights. Patton was already clutching a pillow in his arms, even before the scarecrow on the screen started to move.

Virgil sighed a little and tapped Patton's leg with his. When Patton looked at him, he moved his arm up as an invitation for Patton to snuggle him.

Patton accepted, moving carefully to lay against Virgil's side, and Virgil put his arm down.

"Thanks, Pat," He whispered.

"No problem, Kiddo," Patton whispered back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When Yancy mentions 'Dan' he's talking abt Dan from Dan and Phil. He went to find Phil


	12. Logan (pt.3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan FEELS things for the rockstar on stage, and has no idea how to handle it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I highly recommend listening to the NinjaSexParty versions of the songs as they are mentioned for full immersion, especially 'You Spin Me Round'

After Arina brought Logan back to Daniella, she ran right up to the taller woman and started whispering. Logan knew for sure it was about him and his encounter with 'Danny Sexbang'. Looking at Daniella now, it was pretty clear they were from the same host mind.

He wandered over to where they were, still in a daze from the kiss. Now that the high was leaving him, he realised he did recognise the feeling Danny Sexbang gave him.

It was the same feeling that Roman gave off in waves whenever Thomas felt romantic attraction toward someone. It was an energy that temporarily made it difficult for the other sides to function properly, though Logan had never felt it this strongly.

It was _love_.

Logan shook his head. No, it was not. It was likely just him being light headed from running so much, embarrassed at being caught with the lipstick marks on his face. It was not because Danny was very handsome, staring at Logan with those dark brown eyes like he was the only thing in the world at the time.

Lost in thought, he reached them, and they halted their giggling. "Whats up, Logan?"

No sooner had Daniella asked, Logan blurted out, "Why is his name Danny _Sexbang_? Of all the names, why one so provocative? It surely does nothing good for his credibility."

Arina couldn't contain herself and broke down laughing again, followed closely by Daniella. Logan found himself blushing again.

"I'm being completely serious! Neck tie means seriousness." He grabbed the end of his tie and held it out to enunciate his point.

Arina wiped away her tears, still laughing. "No, no we get that! It's still so funny! You care about his credibility!" Her giggling picked up.

Daniella calmed down much faster, grinning instead of laughing. "Danny's credibility is actually really good, as a rock star and all around great guy. He just so happens to also have an innuendo as a name."

Logan drew out his notebook, opening to a free page and writing 'Danny Sexbang' at the top. "He shares a host with you, correct?"

"Yup. Like me and Arina, they all have their own world."

Arina kept giggling. "I'm pretty sure he's hit on like every single girl in his world. Unsuccessfully."

Logan stopped his writing, struck with a bad realisation. Danny probably wouldn't love Logan. If Logan, by any chance, began to fall for him. Which did not happen.

He blinked and forced himself to keep writing, which was surprisingly harder than he thought. Daniella and Arina seemed not to have noticed his freak out. They were still busy laughing. Probably because he was getting worked up over someone who he'd never have a chance with.

He gripped his notepad tighter.

Luckily, a voice filling the room broke him from those bad and abnormal thoughts. Wilford Wafstache had stood on the stage to talk to the party.

"Welcome Ladies and Gentlemen and all other configurations of beings! Welcome, to the 2020 Pax East Alter Ego party. I'm sure you've all enjoyed the games, and the food, and the drinks, but now! It's time for our main event!" He gestured behind him at instruments Logan didn't notice before. A keyboard, a drumset, an electric bass, and a keytar.

Wilford continued," We have a… dancing competition!" Wilford made a strange face of excitement, saying 'ooh' and 'aah', like he was trying to excite everyone else. 

"The rules are, if you wish to participate, you'll come register with Googleplier. He'll keep track of your points as long as you're dancing in the blue ring." Logan couldn't quite see the dancefloor from where he was, but assumed the ring appeared by the way the crowd moved. 

"You'll dance to get as many points as possible while 5 songs are played. Whoever has the most points at the end wins a special trophy, and bragging rights of course. All our music will be provided by… TWRP and NinjaSexParty!" Wilford gestured to the side as six people walked on stage. Logan counted.

Four of them matched, wearing similar mono-colored body suits under different other costume items. Following behind them, Danny. He'd changed his clothes. A sequined jumpsuit, the ends by the feet and hands frilled out. The neckline was open and showed a little too much of his chest, in Logan's opinion. His cape was also sequined, the ends attached to his hands by red stings.

Having half a mind to write notes, he wrote how strange the star symbol on Dannys chest was. 

The man after him was dressed like a ninja, wearing a balaclava over his face so only his eyes showed. While the other members of the band waved to the crowd, the Ninja immediately went to setting up at the keyboard.

"So, hurry and register with Googleplier over by the stereo," Wilford finished, putting the microphone into its stand and hopping off the stage. Logan jumped when Daniella grabbed his arm so he looked at her. 

"Me and Arina are gonna go dance. Do you wanna join us?" Arina was behind her, giving a thumbs up.

He looked back at the stage, at Danny's grinning face as he set up the microphone. "No thank you. I don't dance. I will however, watch. As I doubt you'll let me stand over here writing in my notebook."

Daniella patted him on the back, chuckling. "You bet your ass we won't. If we don't see you we're gonna be pissed and come after you, nerd."

He sighed. "Go register. I'm going to get a drink, then I will come to the dance floor to watch."

Satisfied with his answer, they both ran off to the stereo, giggling the whole way. Logan partially lied. He was not going to the dance floor right after getting a drink. Not yet, at least. He'd have to go at some point to avoid the girls wrath, but for now, he was going to stay as far away from Danny Sexbang as possible.

He turned away, taking a deep breath. Maybe he could try and find Roman. He'd help sort this out.

The only problem was finding the Prince. He could be anywhere in the building at this point. Logan looked around, trying to get his intuitiveness into gear. He'd start by the snacks and make a loop around the room.

Nodding to himself, he put his notepad in his pocket and very slowly walked over to the snack table. Logan was trying to take up as much time as possible. As he neared it, he noticed right away that Roman wasn't nearby. He kept walking.

By the time he reached the drinks, staring emotionless at the basket of markers and the pun, Danny got on the microphone. His voice pierced right through Logans thoughts, but in a very soothing way. Making him want to turn, to listen, to allow himself to slip into the voice. 

He did not. He did not even move his eyes away from the small sign he wasn't reading. Just, listening carefully.

"The dancing competition is now starting. To start off, we'll be playing Limelight by Rush, so make sure you're grooving whether or not you're in the contest." His voice was light, teasing. Logan wasn't looking, but felt that Danny had winked after talking. 

The music picked up. The electric bass was louder than the wordless music that had been playing before. The drum kicked in, and before long, Danny was singing. He was very good at it. His words were comprehensible and clear, and there was a certain energy to his singing.

Logan scribbled about it in his notebook, then turned sharply away from the snack table. People had made way to the dancefloor, closer to the music. He’d go there absolutely last, even though thinking logically, Roman was likely in the dance competition.

Listening absently to the music that wasn’t his taste, Logan checked over by the portal station, then back over by the games. By the time he’d reached the games again, the first song was over. Danny was talking again. 

“Alright, this next song is ‘Don’t Lose my Number’ by Phil Collins.” This time it started with the keyboard.

After thoroughly checking the game area and confirming Roman was not there, Logan hazard a look at the stage. Danny was singing, he was also dancing, just a little. Moving along to the beat and putting energy into his words, his cape moving and catching the light as it moved with his hands.

It was a very organic movement. Normally when singers danced on stage, it was rehearsed. Danny just seemed to be having a good time singing.

Logan wrote down his observation, needing something to do with his hands.

He hurried away from the games after writing, pushing up his glasses with his knuckle as he still had his things in his hands.

He found the couch setup where he’d seen Virgil and patton before, but the two of them weren’t anywhere to be seen. Other people were sitting on the couch, not the same people Virgil had been talking to.

The next song started. ‘Safety Dance’. A rather catchy song, Logan had to admit. He found himself mumbling along the words as he continued his search for the Creative side. 

The bar, the couches in the middle of the room, and the hallway of the Quiet rooms yielded nothing. Roman must be dancing. He neared the dancefloor, trying to stay separate from the dancing crowd as ‘Safety Dance’ came to a close. Logan’s eye scanned through the people, not being able to see very far. His eyes landed on the stage, on Danny. 

Danny, in that brief moment, met his eyes. Logan found himself unable to look away. Danny smiled, a big goofy smile, when he saw Logan. Without looking away, he leaned close to the microphone on its stand. “Next up, ‘Rock with You’, by Michael Jackson.”

He started moving his shoulders to the smooth beat playing, still staring at Logan. As he started singing, Logan noticed immediately he had changed the words to the song. Instead of saying ‘girl’, at the beginning, he says ‘ooh’, to the same beat. As if he wasn’t singing it about a girl.

Logan forced himself to look away and hurry off somewhere else. He wasn’t sure where else, just away from the brown eyes and smooth voice. He couldn’t get away. Danny’s voice filled the whole building, much more pleasant, in Logan's opinion, than the original song. 

After running without a direction, he found himself back at the dance floor, on the other side. Logan carefully moved through the people dancing, trying not to disturb anyone. He needed to at least see Roman, something familiar. Lost in his head, and trying not to run into anyone, he didn’t notice the song end, or the final song begin. Not until he ended up at the edge of the blue ring, trying desperately to look anywhere but the stage.

He met eyes with Arina on the floor, who smiled and waved. He could also clearly see Roman, but Roman wasn't looking at him. Especially after the music kicked up and he had to dance.

Calmed slightly, by the sight of Roman, Logan took a deep breath. He looked back at the stage as he released it. Danny was staring at him again.

“ _If I, I get to know your name~ Well if I, could trace your private number, baby…”_ He was singing, 'You spin me Round'.

Logan felt uncomfortably like Danny was singing this for his sake. Danny’s movements while singing seemed just a little more enthused than with the other songs. He wanted to write it down, but couldn’t look away, very aware of how hard he was blushing.

“ _All I know is that to me, You look like you're lots of fun, Open up your lovin' arms, I want some, want some.”_

“ _I set my sights on you~ And I, I've got to have my way now, baby...”_

Logan could not decide yet whether or not he was okay with what was happening. He could only watch, and listen. 

“ _All I know is that to me, You look like you're having fun, Open up your lovin' arms, Watch out here I come~_ ” He pointed directly at Logan as he sang, confirming that yes, this was for his sake. 

What Logan did not know, however, was why. Why was this man singing for him? Danny liked women, or so Arina said. Logan made up his mind during the chorus, deciding he was not okay with this, and the way this attention was making him feel. Especially if there was a decent chance it was faked.

He turned, planning on walking away and anywhere else. Maybe back home. 

“ _I got to be your friend now, baby, And I would like to move in just a little bit closer_.” His voice was louder than it had been before. Against his better judgment, Logan turned, his gaze not making it to the stage. Danny was right next to him, his words echoing his movements. He did indeed move closer.

Logan's shock was clearly expressed on his face.

Microphone in hand, Danny kept singing. “ _All I know is that to me, You look like you're lots of fun, Open up your lovin' arms, Watch out, here I come~_ ” A wink, and a gentle touch on Logans chin followed.

“ _You spin me right round, baby, right round like a record, baby. Right round round round~ You spin me right round, baby, right round like a record, baby. Right round round round~_ ” Danny danced around him, his movements fluid and relaxed like before, his cape distracting to Logan.

Logan refused to move, he could barely think anything at all. He didn’t turn to follow Danny’s orbiting around him whilst singing, but stared him dead in the eyes when Danny took a knee in front of him.

“ _I want your love~ I want your love~_ ” Danny looked up at Logan, a startling amount of kind warmth in his eyes.

If Logan hadn’t been blushing before, he would be now. Danny jumped back on his feet and continued to dance around Logan. He grabbed Logans hand, the one still holding the notebook, and spun him, twice. Not expecting to spin, he tripped over his own feet, caught safely in Danny's chest. 

Logan pushed himself off Danny’s chest with a little more force than was necessary, turning to look at the taller man. Danny smiled, unfazed.

“ _I want your love~ I want your love~_ ” Another wink. “ _All I know is that to me, you look like you're lots of fun, Open up your lovin' arms, Watch out, here I come._ ”

Danny sang the chorus again, not spinning around Logan like before, but staring at him with sincerity and holding Logans hand to his chest. He blew a kiss to Logan and sang it again, running off and using his long legs to step back up on the stage, cape fluttering behind him. 

He turned to face the crowd again, microphone back in its place. He sang the chorus a third time, music stopped, and his voice echoing. Logan decided that was enough. He turned, and dashed through the dancing egos. Head full of fog, face as red as the lipstick patterning it. His ears burned, but it wasn’t from embarrassment.  
  
The song had stopped.

After leaving the swarm of people, he slowed to a brisk walk, clenching his fists tightly. He was incredibly confused, and just wanted to return home. To Thomas’ head, where he understood things. And most of all, he wanted to get the ridiculous lipstick off his face.

He was nearly to the portal when his arm was grabbed, voice proving to be the person he had least wanted to see- or so he tried to tell himself.

“Woah, wait up Logan.” It was Danny. Logan turned and held his fists tightly at his sides, mouth shut tight. 

“What?” His voice was much more quiet and shaky then he meant it to be.

Danny smiled, raising an eyebrow. “You heading home? Without saying goodbye?” He made a pouty face, but did not appear to be actually hurt.

“Yes. Now, if you’ll let me-” Logan turned, stopped when Danny started talking again.

“Wait a sec, here.” He held up Logan’s notebook and pencil. “I took them while we were dancing.”

Logan snatched them out of Danny’s hands with a harsh stare. “That is thievery. Why would you even take them?”

“So I could write down my number of course!”

Halting his movements of putting the notepad away, Logan opened it to Danny’s page. In the free space, Danny had written what looked like a phone number without an area code.

“The number should work on any phone in the mind space, or whatever you wanna call it. We should meet up again.”

Logan stared at the number, speaking after a moment of careful thought. “Why? You seem to be romantically interested in me, with all of your flirting, but based on what Arina told me, you seem to prefer one night stands with specifically women.”

Danny chuckled, “Yeah, I suppose. But what I have with women isn’t really romantic. Believe it or not, I don't really enjoy serious, long-term relationships with women.” He brought up a hand and brushed some stray strands of hair from Logan’s face. “Something about you, though, makes me really wanna try that kind of relationship with you.”

Logan swallowed, unable to answer. Danny let his hand fall back to his side.

“Why don’t you just think about it? Whether you want to be friends or something more, you can hit me up anytime.” He turned away and jogged back towards the stage, looking over his shoulder halfway to wave goodbye.

Feeling a little less unstable than earlier, Logan turned and slowly walked over to the portal station. He put his notebook away, keeping out his pencil just in case.

He found a small stand, with a basket full of slips of paper. Drawing one out, he read it carefully.

_Ready to go home? ___________

He wrote ‘yes’ on the line, and threw it down onto the floor. The portal opened up, and Logan went through. He was incredibly relieved to be met with Thomas’ living room.

An episode of Steven universe was playing on the TV, and Patton was watching it. Logan walked over and sat on the opposite side of the couch to Patton, noticing that Virgil was asleep with his head on Patton's lap. Patton, covered in stickers, smiled at Logan. His smile fell into a surprised look the moment he noticed the kiss marks.

“H-Hey Logan. Have fun at the party?

Logan had to think about his answer. “Yes, I guess I did. You?”

“Mhmm. We watched a movie in one of the quiet rooms. What did… uh, what did you get up to?"

"I played games with some people, then danced."

Taking that as a good enough answer, Patton looked back at his show. He didn't notice Logan smile, just a little.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was my favorite chapter to write and I may just write more Danny × Logan... Or an alt ending with Ninja Brian instead


	13. Roman and Remus (pt.3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dance Dance Revolution

Though Marvin and Roman had planned to dance, they changed their minds when Marvin decided he was hungry, and should eat something before going to dance more.

When reaching the snack table, Marvin got a piece of cake, while Roman got a slice of pizza.

They sat at the bar together to eat.

"Marvin, if you do not mind my asking, what kind of magic can you do? Aside from stopping attacks from deranged sides, of course." Roman laughed to himself, staring at Marvin with stars in his eyes.

Marvin scrunched up his nose in thought. "Hmm. Well… I can make portals, " He began to count off on his fingers, "I have telekinesis, I can do a lot of close up magic- Card tricks and whatnot, I can see in the dark, make light, and I can-... uh, that's it." 

Based on the look on Marvins face, it was not. He was definitely hiding something about his abilities, and Roman hated secrets. Unless he was the one keeping them.

He leaned closer to Marvin, "What was the last one?"

"N-nothing! I mean, it was making light, nothing else." Marvin leaned away.

Roman frowned, and laid his head on the bar to enunciate his displeasure. "Please, Marvin? Mystery loves company, you know."

"Isn't it 'misery loves company'?"

"Not in this case it isn't! Please, oh please my white-masked night?" Roman pouted. He didn't miss the way Marvins pale face grew red at the nickname.

Marvin looked around, then leaned close. "Alright, but you cannot tell anyone, got it? I really mean this."

Roman sat up, grinning. "Yes, I swear."

"Okay… due to my power level, and my grasp on magic, I can kinda… become corporeal. Like get face to face with a host." 

Roman's eyes went wide. "Wait, seriously!?"

"Yes!" Marvin grinned. "It's normally something only 'bad' egos can do, because of the power they hold over their host. But I can do it myself."

Roman was amazed. None of the sides were able to manifest. If anyone was able to, it would have been Virgil, but he never became corporeal like that. He wouldn't be able to now that Thomas feared him less.

Before Roman could continue this conversation, the music quieted, and a voice spoke up on a microphone. They turned towards the stage, where Wilford Warfstache was standing with a microphone in his hand.

"Welcome Ladies and Gentlemen and all other configurations of beings! Welcome, to the 2020 Pax East Alter Ego party. I'm sure you've all enjoyed the games, and the food, and the drinks, but now! It's time for our main event!" Wilford gestured behind him, at newly-placed instruments. A drum kit, a keyboard, a guitar, and a weird guitar-keyboard mix.

Wilford continued," We have a… dancing competition!" Wilford made a strange face of excitement. "The rules are, if you wish to participate, you'll come register with Googleplier. He'll keep track of your points as long as you're dancing in the blue ring." On the dancefloor, a glowing blue ring appeared, and people standing in it cleared away.

"You'll dance to get as many points as possible while 5 songs are played. Whoever has the most points at the end wins a special trophy, and bragging rights of course. All our music will be provided by… TWRP and NinjaSexParty!" 

A few people walked on stage, all wearing strange costumes. Four of the people appeared coordinated, with single color spandex suits underneath other costumes. The yellow one had a weird orange-cone head, The red one had a bronze star wars-worthy helmet, the black one was basically a robot, and the blue one had a fluffy cat mask. It covered more of his face than Marvins did, and had a ring of fur like a dragons mane.

The other two guys must have been NinjaSexParty. One of them, a stout man with electric blue eyes in a ninja get-up, was already setting up the keyboard. The last man was tall and thin, wearing a sequined blue jumpsuit-leotard with frilly bottoms by his feet. He has an equally sparkly cape tied around his neck, and fluffy brown hair twice the width of his head.

"So, hurry and register with Googleplier over by the stereo," Wilford finished, putting the microphone into its stand and hopping off the stage. 

Marvin and Roman turned to each other, both thinking the same thing. They had to dance, and win.

They jumped off their bar stools, but Marvin stopped before they got very far. "Wait! I should drop off Sam. C'mon, I think I can see Robbie from here." 

Marvin grabbed Romans arm and rushed over someplace else, to a guy who looked alot like him. He had purple hair, and was definitely a zombie. He also had a disheveled prison outfit, which was slightly concerning. He was standing next to some black-eyed guy in a hoodie.

"Robbie! Could you please watch Sam? Me and Roman are going to dance!"

The zombie guy, Robbie, nodded and held out his hands for Sam to float into. When Sam did, Marvin said goodbye and let Roman drag him to the stereos. Googleplier, a near copy of Dark and Wilford, wore a simple blue shirt with a large glowing 'G' on it.

Luckily, he was free when they approached. He looked at them with a poise and an apathetic expression that could rival Logans.

"Hello." Google said.

Roman grinned and bowed with flourish. "Hello! I am Roman. We'd like to enter the dancing contest."

"As a couple?"

Roman turned to look at Marvin. He didn't mind dancing together. Neither did Marvin it seemed, as he smiled and nodded. 

"Yes, as a couple!"

Google nodded back. "Ensure you're within the boundaries of the ring by the time the music starts," He said, waving them away.

Marvin and Roman made it to the dancefloor, The band on stage was almost done setting up. Marvin waved to the singer, the guy with the fluffy hair, and he waved back. Roman would deny being any amount of jealous.

"Whos that?"

"Oh, that's uh… well Danny Sexbang." Marvin laughed at Romans wide eyes. "Yeah, that's his real name. He's actually really nice. He and Daniella share a host, who looks more like Danny."

Roman eyed Danny on stage. He was smiling a nice way, and seemed nicer than the Ninja, who was glaring into the crowd, but still. Roman didn't like competition in love.

He'd just have to win over Marvin with his superior dancing. He grabbed Marvins hand and stared into his eyes with a fiery determination. "We are going to dance, and we are going to win."

Mavin was startled at the change, but returned to ferocity after recovering. "Yeah! Let's do it."

Finally the band got ready, and google came and sat on the edge of the stage. Danny Sexbang leaned close to the microphone. "The dancing competition is now starting. To start off, we'll be playing Limelight by Rush, so make sure you're grooving whether or not you're in the contest." He ended his statement with a wink.

The music started up, Danny moving to the beat as the starwars-looking man started playing the bass.

Roman offered his hand to Marvin, who accepted it with a laugh. They began to move and bounce along to the rock music, watched carefully by Googlepliers unblinking eyes.

Just like the last time they danced, everything began to fade away. Roman lost himself in the music and Marvin's shining blue eyes.

Dancing to a rock song wasn't quite what he was used to, more used to performing the flowey dances in musicals. Instead Roman followed Marvins movements, trying to move with him and not trip. He may be a good dancer, but he couldn't help but marvel how Marvin could dance so well without getting tangled in his cape.

Soon the song was over, and Marvin stopped his dancing to catch his breath. "Man, that's fun."

Roman nodded in agreement. "Definitely. Do you have it in you to go for four more songs? You're looking a little winded."

"Yeah! Yeah. Just not really used to dancing like this."

"You could have fooled me." Roman smiled at how Marvin looked away with embarrassment.

When the next song started to play, they continued their dance. They kept going for each song, Roman finally getting the hand of the fast paced movements.

During the last song, 'You Spin Me Right Round', Danny himself jumped into the crowd to dance, moving among the people. When Roman found a second to look over, he was shocked to see Danny Dancing around Logan, who was facing away from them.

He didn't have time to dwell on it, as he still needed to dance.

Finally, Danny jumped back on the stage to finish the song with a stylish pose. Arm up to point at the sky, head tilted down, leg bent. 

Marvin bent over, hands on his knees, breathing heavily. Roman patted his back, breathing just as hard.

The blue ring separating the participants from the other dancers faded away. Googleplier got off the stage and went off somewhere through the crowd. 

Roman turned to find Logan, but couldn't see him anymore. He must have left the dance floor. 

"Did you…" Marvin attempted, pausing to take a deep breath and stand up. "Did you see who Danny was dancing with?"

"Yes. He was dancing with Logan."

"Logan? Didn't you say he was the logical and put together ego- uh, side? Like, the opposite of Danny Sexbang?"

Roman laughed. "Yeah, that's him. Danny was dancing with him."

Marvin merely hummed in thought. He turned towards the stage when Wilford got back on the microphone. 

"That dancing was wonderful, all of you. Thanks again to TWRP and NinjaSexParty for the music-" he paused for the cheers. "Yes, they're pretty great, now, shh." He continued after they quieted down. "I was told to remind everyone that the party will be ending within the next hour and a half, as the Con will also be ending soon."

"Now that that's out of the way, the winner of the Dancing competition! It's… a team, Marvin the Magnificent and Roman!"

Marvin jumped in the air, throwing up his arms and exclaiming. "Hell yeah!" He and Roman high fived.

Two shining crowns appeared on the two of them, 'dancing champion' engraved on the both.

Wilford hopped off the stage to walk over to them, congratulating them both. After that, he ran off to do who knows what.

Marvin took off his crown to look it over, smiling. He put it back on and turned to Roman. "Wanna go get a drink? I seriously need to sit down."

"I agree. Let's go."

They took their time getting their drinks, talking happily to each other. Roman was glad he found someone new to talk to. Marvin was easy to get along with, interesting, and fun. He was also handsome, even with the strange mask.

Roman realised they were talking for a very long time when their conversation got interrupted by Dark. Roman didn't even realise he was next to them until he spoke. 

" ** _Congrats on your win_**." He seemed disgruntled about something.

"Thank y-" Roman replied, getting interrupted by Dark glaring and folding his arms.

" ** _Now, could you two go get your idiots? They got drunk. And annoying._** "

Marvin muttered an 'oh dear'. "Where are they?"

"At the bar, of course." Dark didn't even wait for them to respond before turning tail and going away towards the dancefloor, for whatever reason.

Roman grabbed Marvins hand and led him back to the bar. Indeed, Remus and Anti were there, laughing at something. Remus was resting against the bar, but Anti was still sitting up. 

Anti laughed harder, leaning back on the backless stool and flailing as he began to fall. Marvin caught him with his Telekinesis, sighing. 

Marvin raised Anti out of his chair with the magic, not bothering to try and let him walk himself. Roman helped Remus off his stool and wrapped one of Remus' arms around his shoulders.

Marvin looked at Roman apologetically. "I should get him back to Sean's head."

"Same here. I mean, Thomas' head."

Getting an idea, Marvin grabbed one of Roman's hands, the one not wrapped around Remus' waist. He pulled a marker from behind his back, and scribbled a number on Romans hand.

"This should work, as long as you're dialing inside your hosts' head. Just summon a phone, if you can, and call the number." He put the marker away, and Roman stared at the number on his hand. It didn't have an area code.

He was sceptical, but loved the idea. "Thank you. I'll be sure to try and call soon."

Marvins eyes sparkled. "Oh, here, I doubt you want to walk very far with him." Marvin waved his hands, making a swirling green portal appear behind Roman and Remus. 

After saying their goodbyes, Roman half dragged Remus through the portal. Stepping through, he was happy to see the living room inside Thomas' head. 

On the couch, Patton sat in his cat hoodie, covered in cat stickers and glitter. Virgil was sleeping with his head in Patton's lap, curled up on the couch. Logan was also on the couch, staring apathetically at the TV (which was playing an episode of Steven Universe) face covered in lipstick kiss marks.

Deciding to confront that later, Roman dropped into Remus' room and brought him upstairs to the bed. He carefully put him on the bed and under the covers. Summoning a wet cloth to wipe off the spray paint. Remus was already asleep.

Making the cloth disappear, Roman sneaked back downstairs and dropped out, back into Thomas' space. He sat on the couch next to Patton, taking up the side not covered by sleeping Virgil.

Roman stared at Logan, deciding now was the time to ask about the kiss marks. He couldn't think up any joke, meaning Thomas must be tired. "Uhm, Logan, what's with-"

_"Don't_ worry about it. Seriously." His face was growing steadily more red, and his hands were tight fists where they were on his knees.

Roman decided to leave it at that.


	14. Patton and Virgil (pt.3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil is sleepy and ready to go home! He is also surprised to have friends.

Miraculously, Patton hadn’t cried during ‘ _A Nightmare Before Christmas_ ’. Or more specifically, the boogie man’s song. It was one of his least favorite parts of the whole movie, and he very nearly cried, but didn’t. He did have to plug his ears.

Everyone else seemed to be having a good time as well. They were nearly out of snacks, but were too comfy to go get more. Virgil also felt much better than he had earlier. 

Near the end of the movie, Chase giggled and tapped Virgil's leg to get his attention, then leaned close and gestured at Yancy. Yancy was curled up in the armchair, his legs hanging over the side of it, with a blanket over him. He was sleeping soundly.

Patton also laughed, quietly. “He must have been tired.”

JJ looked up from his spot on the beanbag, and at Yancy. He grinned and held up his whiteboard marker. He pointed it at Yancy, implying they drew on his face while he slept. Chase nodded enthusiastically, whispering ‘Hell Yeah.’   
  
They moved over to his chair, already uncapping the marker. Patton carefully extracted himself from Virgil's arms, moving over to them as well. Since it was just a whiteboard marker, he had no issue with the harmless prank. Virgil opted to stay on the couch and watch.

JJ used the marker first, very gently pressing the fine tipped marker to Yancy’s face. He drew a curly moustache, then paused before drawing a monocle as well. Yancy shifted after this, making them all tense up, but he was still asleep. Patton took the marker next. He drew three cat whiskers on both cheeks, then gave the marker to Chase, giggling into his sweater-paws.

Chace drew ‘UwU’ on Yancy’s forehead, right next to the cat sticker. This made JJ silently laugh hard, nearly falling over.

Virgil peered between the three of them to look at Yancy’s face, smiling. He could see why it was funny.

After JJ calmed down, he took back his marker and flopped into his beanbag. Chase pulled something out of the pocket of his gym shorts. At first, Virgil and Patton couldn’t make it out in the dim lighting of the room, but when it lit up, it was quite clearly a phone.

Virgil furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, and Patton’s eyes lit up with interest. Neither of them had ever really tried to conjure up a working phone. At most, Virgil had an MP3 player that just had his favorite songs, without him needing to manually put the songs in it.

Chase opened up his camera app straight from his lock screen, holding it over Yancy’s face. He aimed it, trying to use the dim light the best he could to capture all of the marker. 

He finally managed to find an angle, and grinned when he snapped the photo. It made the camera noise, making all of them tense up again. Nothing happened, so Chase slowly lowered his phone and sat back on the couch, followed by Patton. Patton didn't snuggle up against Virgil again, but instead lifted Virgil's legs and put them in his lap.

When Chase sat down, JJ turned and signed something at Chase. Chase then nodded in response.

"What did he say?" Patton asked.

"Oh, he wanted me to send him the picture." 

Patton muttered a quiet, 'wow'. "You two can text each other?"

JJ nodded and scribbled on his white board. ' _You can't_?'

"Nuh-uh. I could probably summon a phone, but I've never tried texting anyone."

JJ grabbed Patton's arm and pushed up the sleeve of the cat sweater so he could draw on Patton. He scribbled a series of numbers. A phone number without an area code. 

JJ held out his hand for Virgils, offering to write the number on his arm too.

Virgil stared at his arm for a few moments, then sighed audibly and leaned forwards. JJ responded with a large grin, his happiness surprising to Virgil. 

Virgil stared at the numbers written on his arm, feeling… Something. He wasn't quite sure what. He didn't really mind it.

Patton had moved closer to Chase, whispering to him about the phone. Chase seemed happy to tell Patton all about it for the last 20 minutes of the movie.

When it ended, JJ got up and turned the lights back to full, letting them actually see. This woke up Yancy, who groaned and stretched out in his chair, pushing over both sides of it. With the whiskers drawn on his face, it was very cat-like, making Patton giggle.

Yancy let his head hang upside down where he'd stretched it. "Chase, wha' time's it?"

"In the real world it's like six thirty."

Yancy sat all the way up at this, groaning in annoyance. "Aw crap. I promised Wilf I'd help him's set up the dancin' contest. Too late now."

Virgil realised, that if it was six thirty, it meant Thomas' panel was over. Ane he and patton weren't present. He really hoped it went well.

Patton had other priorities. "A dancing contest?"

"Yeah. Probably on right now, if ya' wanna check it out."

Patton looked at Virgil, silently asking for permission. Seeing as the movie was over, Virgil shrugged and nodded.

"Don't you's worry too much 'bout cleanin up. Jus' make sure you's got your things." Yancy stood and piled the pillows and blankets back on the chair.

JJ made an exaggerated scene of making sure he had his things, and it was kind of funny. After making sure everything was in order, they left the room. Something was definitely going on, they noticed as soon as they left the hallway.

Instead of wordless music playing, a band was on stage singing and playing music. Patton was entranced by all of their cool costumes. JJ started bouncin to the music.

Chase grinned, entertained by the music. "That's NinjaSexParty and TupperWareRemixParty! I didn't know they were playing tonight."

"Ninja what party!?" Patton gasped, clearly upset by the terminology."

Trying to be helpful, JJ scribbled on his board.

' _Ninja_ _sex_ _party_ '. It didn't really help Patton, he still looked embarrassed with the name. 

"That's not right. I mean, I like the other band's name. But not, uh, the other one."

Virgil gave a sideways smile. He was too tired to do much else. JJ shrugged and grabbed Chase's hand, dragging him away towards the dancing crowd. Yancy followed with a laugh.

Tugging on Patton's sleeve, Virgil leaned close. "Hey, listen, I know this party is fun and all, but I, uh…"

Patton gave an understanding smile. "Ready to go home?" He got a nod in response. "That's okay! Over here, I think."

They quickly found the podium that held the slips to go home. Patton drew his pen out of his cat pouch, pulling out a few stickers as well, and used it to write on a slip. Virgil took it upon himself to pick up the fallen stickers.

Patton threw the slip to the floor, gesturing Virgil ahead. "You first my strange dark son."

Rolling his eyes, Virgil walked through. He let out a long, relaxed sigh when he ended up in the living room, the same as when they left it.

Patton was also pleased to be home, climbing over the edge of the couch and flopping down, a smile on his face. He stretched out, very cat like, then relaxed into the cushions.

Virgil linger by the edge of the couch, deciding whether or not to stay out here. He wanted to nap, he was exhausted, but wasn't feeling anti-social just yet.

Patton looked at Virgil where his head was hanging on the back of the couch. With the same smile on his face, he pat his lap, a clear invitation for Virgil to lay down. 

After rolling his eyes, Virgil grabbed his wireless headphones and walked around the couch, ignoring just how pleased Patton was that he'd accepted the offer.

While setting up his music, Patton spoke quietly. "Thanks for coming to the party with me. I'm glad you enjoyed yourself."

Virgil simply put his headphones on, hood up, and laid his head carefully in Pattons lap. After a few moments passed, his music blasting in his ears, he responded.

"Yeah… no problem, Pat."


	15. The End (for now)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas returns, no one tells him what happened

The day was  _ amazing _ . Thomas had been to Comic Cons before, and always had so much fun with them. This time was particularly special, as he got to do his panel in front of so many people!

The panel took place in one of the smaller panel rooms, but it got filled really fast. It was great.

He didn't buy anything, not yet at least, he was planning on going back tomorrow in costumes with his friends.

After the day was over, and the sun was setting, he and his friends made their way back to the hotel, where they were staying. They drove in the car Valerie had rented, barely enough space for all of them.

They had gotten two rooms and split them between the lot of them, two beds in each. By some circumstance, Thomas has ended up in his hotel room alone, the others being in the adjoining one or off at Mcdonalds getting food for all of them.

Taking the chance, Thomas decided it would be the perfect time to check in with his head and all the sides, seeing what they all thought of Pax East.

He sat in the chair in the room, sighing and closing them. When he opened them, he was standing in the middle of his living room. An odd experience Thomas had eventually gotten used to.

He turned away from the TV, playing some episode of Steven universe, and around, to the talking behind him.

Patton and Roman both said the 'Hey Thomas' the same way at the same time, eliciting a giggle from Patton. 

None of them looked like how he'd left them. Patton was wearing his cat sweater, distinctively glittery, which might have been normal. Virgil had a sticker on his face, and some amount of glitter on his jacket as well.

Roman looked the most different. An entirely new outfit, and something that looked suspiciously like spray paint on his face. He also had a crown on his head with the words 'Dancing Champion' engraved on it.

Logan looked fine, to an extent, but was staring at the floor, hair wild, and Thomas couldn't see his face.

"So, kiddo, how was the Panel? Did it go good?" Patton questioned.

Thomas looked at the four of them, a little confused. "Uh, yeah, it did. How did things go in here? Didn't you say you were going to watch and help?"

They all were silent, looking mixtures of quilty and sneaky, like a child accused of stealing candy before his dinner.

Logan was the first to speak after the few painful moments, sitting up straight. Thomas could now see his face, but Logan kept his eyes at the floor, adjusting his glasses.

The kiss marks covering his face were certainly something. and Thomas raised both eyebrows in surprise.

"Do not worry about it, Thomas. We were all merely a little distracted during your panel, excited from everything that's been going on. You shouldn't concern yourself over it."

Roman nodded, taking the crown off his head and tossing it behind him, where it promptly disappeared. "Yes! Just a little distraction, nothing important. Tell us about your panel!"

"Uh. Sure. Okay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be writing more Danny x Logan, but as a completely seperate book! For the sake of ease. If you want me to further ant other ship, ask and i shall provide


End file.
